Welcome to the Abyss
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Go through the memories that surround both Alice the B-Rabbit and the Will of Abyss. One-shot, slight traces of Break x Alice.


In a place where there is no light, no hope, no warmth…how could _they_ have been born from that place? Two pure-hearted bundles of life. His last connection to _her_. They didn't arrive as little bundles; as one would expect. "I am Alice." The dark brown-haired, purple-eyed girl stated when they found her. The first thought that raced through his mind was, _Lacie_.

"Lacie was pregnant with twins." Revis had told Jack Vessalius. "One was kept in the Abyss, while the other had been thrown back in to this world."

•

A sick experiment. That's what it was. Every day, he would hear Lacie's whisper. He would hear her say, "_Nii-sama_." Every time he closed his eyes, he relived that moment when the cold chains wrapped around her fragile body, and dragged her in to the unforgiving Abyss. A place full of hatred; yet he would always find himself hoping that _somehow_, his precious little sister had survived, and that she would be spat out of the Abyss back in to his world. For now, all he could do was take care of his last connection.

One hated him; while the other liked him. They both liked Jack Vessalius; the blonde-haired young man from the Vessalius household. The two were so different; yet shared so many things in common with Lacie. Alice was pitch black like the night while the Will of the Abyss was pure white like falling snow. They countered each other; but wouldn't exist without the other. After all, they were twins.

•

"There you are, Alice."

Alice turned to face him; her glittering amethyst-purple eyes shining. "Glen!" She scuttled over to him; grinning.

"So, it's _you_ today, huh?" Glen inquired; setting down the picnic basket that he held. Alice nodded with a laugh.

"That's right! She absolutely _hates_ you, so I took the wonderful opportunity to swap places with her! Isn't that great, Glen?" She grinned.

"I told you to fix that tone of yours, didn't I?"

"Be a better example!"

"I brought you your favourite, Alice." Glen said; uncovering the contents of the basket. He avoided her point; although he didn't think that he spoke in the tone that she spoke in.

"Meat!" She exclaimed. Glen felt something stir within his heart. Her enthusiasm was like Lacie's. He watched with a sigh as she devoured the food that he had presented her. Purple eyes…just like his.

•

"You're not the Alice that I know." Jack said calmly. The young girl that was hugging him tightly; dressed in a dark-coloured dress—this was not the Alice that he was used to.

A menacing chuckle escaped her pursed lips as released her hold on him and stepped back. She looked up abruptly; sending ripples through her long dark hair. Her purple eyes stared in to his green ones; sending shivers through his body. "That's right. I'm not the Alice that you know so very well. However, I am also Alice." The longer he stared in to her eyes, the more lost he became. They were the purple eyes of Glen's eyes, the same purple eyes of the other 'Alice'…but these eyes possessed the darkness of the Abyss. The Abyss that snatched his Lacie away.

"We are connected. She is me, and I am she. We are both the same and different." She said; her hand touching the icy surface of the mirror. She was grinning; and all he could do was stare.

•

"Alice-kun . ~"

With an irritated huff, Alice glared at him. "What do you want, Stupid Clown?"

"Would you like to go for a walk with me in the rose garden? Oz-kun, Gilbert-kun and Ojou-sama have gone out. ~"

"Why didn't you go with them?" She asked suspiciously. Xerxes Break smiled at the young girl.

"Simply because I wanted to spend time with Alice-kun." He said sincerely; popping a blue candy in to his mouth. "Oh, would you like some candy, my dear Alice-kun?"

Alice stuck out her tongue. "As if! You probably poisoned each and every one of them!"

"Paranoid rabbit! Paranoid rabbit!" Emily; the doll that sat on Break's shoulder chanted.

"Idiot doll! I'll stuff you in to a can and flush you down the toilet!" Alice raged; balling up her white-gloved fists.

"Ah, ah, ah, Alice-kun. Emily was just joking. Now, I'll keep darling Emily quiet if you'll go for a walk for me, is that fair?"

She crossed her arms and looked away; but Break could see a light blush on her cheeks as she agreed with a curt nod.

•

A pure white being stood before him. Barefoot, a flowing white dress, long white hair, lavender-purple eyes and blue roses here and there; he could barely believe that this was actually a person. In her arms was a white rabbit dressed in pale blue clothes. "Hush now, my dolls. You'll frighten our guest." She murmured to the rattling dolls assembled in the shelves. "Hey, what is your name? Won't you tell me?" The girl said; slowly turning in a circle. He couldn't look away from the pure whiteness of the girl in front of him.

"Kevin," He whispered. "Kevin Regnard."

The girl spun and faced him again; a smile dancing on her lips. "My name is Alice."

"A-Alice…?" He echoed.

"The Will of Abyss!" The fascinated whisper of his Chain echoed out. He looked up to see the White Knighht; Albus. "I've always wanted to meet you!"

The Will smiled sweetly. "The White Knight…you brought him here to me, didn't you? Thank you." She traced her fingers along the blade that Albus held. She turned to look at him. "You were a knight in a big mansion, right, Kevin?" She giggled. "But they all died!"

His eyes widened. "They were all murdered when _you_ weren't there. You couldn't save the people precious to you!" She shrieked with laughter.

"Shut up!" He screamed.

She smiled at him. "This is the place where desire manifests from hatred. Hatred blossoms from those who make illegal Contracts, and driven by their desire, they sacrifice the lives of those around them just to fulfill one pathetic wish. Most of the time they won't be able to get to the heart. So, Kevin Regnard, welcome to the Abyss."

* * *

_**A/N: **__This wasn't too bad of a fanfic. I got the idea for this when I was coming home from school. xD It's basically a collection of scenes involving Alice and the Will of Abyss. I do not own Pandora Hearts. Farewell for now—Doomsday Raven. ~_


End file.
